ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1987 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1987. __TOC__ See also: * Record labels established in 1987 Events January–February *January 3 – Aretha Franklin becomes the first woman inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. The other inductees this year consist of The Coasters, Eddie Cochran, Bo Diddley, Marvin Gaye, Bill Haley, Clyde McPhatter, Ricky Nelson, Roy Orbison, Carl Perkins, Smokey Robinson and Jackie Wilson. *January 5 – Elton John, after several months of voice problems, undergoes throat surgery in an Australian hospital. The outcome would hinder his voice permanently and he would soon start singing in a deep register. *January 16 – Beastie Boys become the first act to be censored by American Bandstand. *January 24 – Steve "Silk" Hurley's innovative "Jack Your Body" becomes the first house music record to top the UK singles chart. *February 6 – Sonny Bono announces his candidacy for mayor of Palm Springs, California. *February 14 **Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer" reaches #1 in the USA. It would be 1987's biggest hit song worldwide. **Los Angeles radio station KMET signs off after nineteen years on the air. The station had been a pioneer of underground progressive rock programming. *February 15 – Video Hits premieres on Australian television. *February 26 – The first five Beatles albums, Please Please Me, With the Beatles, A Hard Day's Night, Beatles for Sale and Help! are released on Compact disc. Capitol Records decides to release the original UK mixes of the Beatles albums, which means that the first four CDs are released in mono. This marks the first time that many of these mono mixes are available in the US. March–April *March 9 **U2 releases The Joshua Tree, an album that launches them into superstar status in the music world. The album would sell over 14 million copies worldwide in 1987 alone and would win the Grammy for "Album of the Year" (at the 1988 ceremony). U2 have two #1 hit songs from this album on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 charts. **Carole King is inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in New York City. **The career that would end in an infamous appearance at The Brit awards and the burning of a million pounds began in Britain, as The Justified Ancients of Mu Mu release their debut single, "All You Need Is Love". *March 13 **Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band receive a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. **In the US, Bryan Adams' "Heat of the Night" becomes the first single to be commercially released on cassette. Cassette singles become known as cassingles. *March 27 – Inspired by The Beatles' 1969 rooftop concert, U2 shoots a music video for the song "Where the Streets Have No Name" on a rooftop in Los Angeles. *April 7 - Alice Cooper almost dies on stage when one of the props, the Gallows, malfunctions. Alice Cooper timeline *April 23 – Carole King sues the owner of her record company, Lou Adler, claiming that she is owed more than $400,000 in royalties. King also asks for rights to her old recordings. May–August *May 9 – Ireland's Johnny Logan wins the Eurovision Song Contest, held in Brussels, Belgium, with the song "Hold Me Now", making him the first artist to win the contest twice. The song tops the charts in Ireland, and peaks at No. 2 in the UK. *June 14 – Madonna starts her Who's That Girl Tour in Osaka, Japan. *June 27 – Whitney Houston's second album Whitney becomes the first album by a female artist to debut at #1 on the Billboard 200. *July 4 – The first joint rock concert between the United States and the Soviet Union is held in Moscow to promote peace. The Doobie Brothers, James Taylor, Santana and Bonnie Raitt share the bill with Soviet rock group Autograph. *July 21 – American rock group Guns N' Roses release Appetite for Destruction which, after initial slow sales will become the best selling debut album of all time with more than 18 million copies sold in the US alone to date *August 1 **Dave Stewart of Eurythmics and Siobhan Fahey of Bananarama are married in Normandy, France. **MTV Europe is launched. The first video played is "Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits. *August 3 – Def Leppard releases Hysteria, the longest rock album ever released as a single LP or cassette. *August 27 – The Jello Biafra criminal trial is dismissed after ending in a hung jury in Los Angeles court. Biafra and his manager had been charged with distributing harmful material to minors due to a poster included in the Dead Kennedys' Frankenchrist album of a painting depicting rows of sexual organs. *August 31 – Michael Jackson releases Bad, the first studio album after Thriller, the best-selling album of all time. The album would produce five number one singles in the USA, a record which has not been broken. September–October *September 6 – Madonna ends her Who's That Girl Tour in Florence, Italy. *September 7 - Pink Floyd release A Momentary Lapse of Reason, their first album after the departure of and legal battle with bassist, Roger Waters. The subsequent tour grossed around $135 million worldwide, a sum that was only equaled by the earnings of Michael Jackson and U2 combined. *September 11 – Reggae musician Peter Tosh is murdered during a robbery in his home. *September 12 – Michael Jackson starts the Bad World Tour, supporting his Bad album. *September 25 **Matthew Garrison Chapman is born, the first child of Amy Grant and Gary Chapman. Lead Me On, Amy's 1988 album, is said to have been dedicated to Matt. **CBS launches an American version of the long-running UK television show Top of the Pops. It lasts one year. *October 4 – electronic data gathering completely replaces the old sales diary technique in compiling the UK singles and albums chart. The publication day of new charts is moved from Tuesday to Sunday. *October 8 – Chuck Berry receives a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. *October 19 – Mötley Crüe release the song "You're All I Need" as a single. Its lyrics cause MTV to refuse to play its video. Radio stations never play the song either. *October 30 – George Michael releases his first solo studio album, Faith, which would win the Grammy Award for album of the year and sell 11 million copies in USA alone. *October 31 -The Zorros headline on the Halloween for the last ever show at the Crystal Ballroom, Melbourne's premier Punk/ New Wave Venue. The Crystal Ballroom has seen almost ten years of intense musical evolution. The venue has chandeliers, stained glass windows, paisley wallpaper and a tiled foyer. November–December *November 13 – Sonny and Cher reunite for a performance on Late Night with David Letterman. *November 18 – CBS Records is sold to the Sony Corporation in a deal worth about $2 billion. Company was renamed Sony Music Entainment in 1991. *November 24 – ABC airs Rolling Stone Magazine's 20 Years of Rock 'n' Roll television special, chronicling the music and the people of the past twenty years to commemorate the 20th anniversary of Rolling Stone magazine. The special includes new interviews as well as vintage performance footage of many rock legends such as Jimi Hendrix, The Doors, The Rolling Stones, David Bowie, Sex Pistols, Bruce Springsteen and many more. *December 16 – John Mellencamp performs two free shows in the small town of Chillicothe, Ohio after one-fifth of the population signed a petition asking him to play. *December 23 – Nikki Sixx of the rock band Mötley Crüe suffers a heroin overdose, but is revived shortly thereafter. *December 31 – The sixteenth annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam, Los Lobos, Barry Manilow, Restless Heart and The Temptations. Also in 1987 *Kylie Minogue's recording career begins, when her cover version of the Little Eva hit The Loco-Motion spends seven weeks at number one in her native Australia and leads to a contract with UK-based record producers Stock Aitken Waterman. *Lynyrd Skynyrd reform and now have Ronnie Van Zant's little brother Johnny Van Zant as lead singer. *The Smiths disband after guitarist and songwriter Johnny Marr leaves the band. *Andreas Kisser replaces Jairo Guedes in Sepultura. *Prince cancels the The Black Album just before its release. It eventually becomes officially available in 1994. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1987'' Bands disbanded *''See Musical groups disestablished in 1987'' Bands reformed *The Doobie Brothers *Lynyrd Skynyrd Albums released January–March April – June July – September October – December Release Date Unknown *''Akwaba Beach'' – Mory Kanté *''Alphabet City'' – ABC *''Annihilate This Week'' (EP) – Black Flag *''At My Window'' – Townes Van Zandt *''Ballot Result'' – Minutemen *''Bennett/Berlin'' – Tony Bennett *''The Best of Dalida, Vol. 2'' – Dalida (compilation) *''Best of the West – Riders in the Sky *''Bird Dog'' – The Verlaines *''The Blanton-Webster Years'' – Duke Ellington *''Brave Words'' – The Chills *''Brenda K. Starr'' – Brenda K. Starr *''Buster Poindexter'' – Buster Poindexter *''By the Light of the Moon'' – Los Lobos *''Calenture'' – The Triffids *''Career of Evil: The Metal Years'' – Blue Öyster Cult *''The Christians – The Christians *''Come as You Are'' – Peter Wolf *''The Cowboy Way – Riders in the Sky *''Daddy's Highway'' – The Bats *''Dancing with Strangers – Chris Rea *''Dawn'' – Current 93 *''Death Before Dishonour'' – The Exploited *''Desire'' – Toyah *''Diminuendo'' – Lowlife *''Drive by Shooting'' (EP) – Henry Rollins *''Emotion'' – Juice Newton *''Escape From Noise'' – Negativland *''Exiles'' – Dan Fogelberg *''Eye of the Hurricane'' – The Alarm *''Flash Light'' – Tom Verlaine *''!!!Fuck You!!!'' – Overkill *''Get Close To My Love'' – Jennifer Holliday *''Gluey Porch Treatments'' – The Melvins *''Go'' – Hiroshima *''Greatest Hits (and more)'' – Juice Newton – compilation *''Hai Hai'' – Roger Hodgson *''High Priest'' – Alex Chilton *''Hot Animal Machine'' – Henry Rollins *''Huevos'' – Meat Puppets *''Hot Number'' – The Fabulous Thunderbirds *''If I Were Your Woman'' – Stephanie Mills *''Immaculate Deception'' – Ludichrist *''In Dreams: The Greatest Hits'' – Roy Orbison – compilation *''The Initial Command'' – Front Line Assembly *''I Prefer The Moonlight'' – Kenny Rogers *''Jackomo'' – Little Annie Anxiety Bandez *''Join the Army'' – Suicidal Tendencies *''Kane Roberts'' – Kane Roberts (Alice Cooper guitarist's solo debut) *''Keep Your Distance'' – Curiosity Killed the Cat *''King's Record Shop'' – Rosanne Cash *''Law of the Fish'' – The Radiators *''Life Time'' – Rollins Band *''Life's a Bitch – Raven *''Live and Loud!!'' – Sham 69 – Live *''Live At The Ritz'' – Ronnie Wood & Bo Diddley – Live *''Live 1980/86'' – Joe Jackson – Live *''Living in a Box'' – Living in a Box *''Lubricated Goat Plays the Devil's Music (debut)'' – Lubricated Goat *''Maggots: The Record'' – Plasmatics *''Mark Stewart'' – Mark Stewart *''Mary Jean & 9 Others'' – Marshall Crenshaw *''Menjaring Matahari'' – Ebiet G. Ade *''Mirador'' – Magnum *''Music to Strip By'' – Half Japanese *''Official Version'' – Front 242 *''One Night Stand'' – Flamin' Groovies *''Out of Silence'' – Yanni *''Outside Looking In'' – BoDeans *''Poem of the River'' – Felt *''Pool It!'' – The Monkees *''Post-Mersh Vol. 1'' – Minutemen *''Post-Mersh Vol. 2'' – Minutemen *''Raindancing'' – Alison Moyet *''Red'' – The Communards *''Richard Marx – Richard Marx *''The Right Night & Barry White'' – Barry White *''Right Now!'' – Pussy Galore *''Romeo at Juilliard'' – Don Dixon *''Saddle Pals – Riders in the Sky *''Saint Julian'' – Julian Cope *''Secrets Of Synthesis'' – Wendy Carlos *''See How We Are'' – X *''Shaka Zulu'' – Ladysmith Black Mambazo *''Signs of Life'' – Penguin Cafe Orchestra *''Silence'' – Stephan Eicher *''Simply Shadows'' – The Shadows *''VI'' – Circle Jerks *''Smooth Sailin''' – The Isley Brothers *''Songs from the Stage and Screen'' – Michael Crawford *''The Sound of Music'' – The dB's *''Soy Así'' – José José *''Speed Metal Symphony'' – Cacophony *''Starting Up'' – Roy Wood *''State of Mind'' – Front Line Assembly *''Stereoland'' – The Modern Art *''Stinkfist'' – Clint Ruin and Lydia Lunch *''Strength of Steel'' – Anvil *''Swing Street'' – Barry Manilow *''Taking Over'' – Overkill *''The Camera Never Lies'' – Michael Franks *''The Talking Animals'' – T-Bone Burnett *''Tallulah'' – The Go-Betweens *''3.V'' – Zebra *''Too Late To Cry'' – Alison Krauss *''To the Power of Three'' – 3 *''Tribe'' – Bernie Taupin *''Triumph And Agony'' – Warlock (final album) *''25 Years Celebration'' – The Dubliners *''2X4'' – Guadalcanal Diary *''The Walking'' – Jane Siberry *''Wasted...Again'' – Black Flag *''Wendy and Lisa'' – Wendy & Lisa *''Whitecross'' – Whitecross *''Wildest Dreams'' – Saga *''Wildside'' – Loverboy *''Will Power'' – Joe Jackson *''Wonderful Life'' – Black *''Yesterday Started Tomorrow'' (EP) – Angry Samoans *''The Young Gods'' – The Young Gods Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1987. Top hits on record *"Alone" – Heart *"Always" – Atlantic Starr *"Always on My Mind" – Pet Shop Boys *"Animal" – Def Leppard *"Angel" – Angela Winbush *"Angel" – Aerosmith *"Another Step (Closer to You)" – Kim Wilde & Junior *"At This Moment" – Billy Vera and the Beaters *"Back in the High Life Again" – Steve Winwood *"Bad" – Michael Jackson *"Ballerina Girl" – Lionel Richie *"Barcelona" – Freddie Mercury and Montserrat Caballé *"Behind the Wheel" – Depeche Mode *"Big Love" – Fleetwood Mac *"Big Time" – Peter Gabriel *"Can't We Try" – Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard *"Carrie" – Europe *"Catch Me (I'm Falling)" – Pretty Poison *"Causing a Commotion" – Madonna *"C'est l'amour" - Léopold Nord & Vous *"C'est la ouate" – Caroline Loeb *"C'est la Vie" – Robbie Nevil *"Cherry Bomb" – John Cougar Mellencamp *"Come Go with Me" – Exposé *"Control" – Janet Jackson (released in 1986) *"Criticize" – Alexander O'Neal *"Cross My Broken Heart" – The Jets *"Debo Hacerlo" - Juan Gabriel *"Didn't We Almost Have It All" – Whitney Houston *"Don't Dream It's Over" – Crowded House *"Don't Disturb This Groove" – The System *"Don't Mean Nothing" – Richard Marx *"Don't Shed a Tear" – Paul Carrack *"Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" – Aerosmith *"Electric Blue" – Icehouse *"Electrica Salsa" – OFF *"Ella elle l'a" – France Gall *"Étienne" – Guesch Patti *"Everlasting Love" – Sandra *"Everybody Have Fun Tonight" – Wang Chung (released in 1986) *"Everywhere" – Fleetwood Mac *"Faith" – George Michael *"The Final Countdown" – Europe (released in 1986) *"The Game" – Echo & the Bunnymen *"Got My Mind Set On You" George Harrison *"Hazy Shade of Winter" – The Bangles *"Head to Toe" – Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam *"Heart and Soul" – T'Pau *"Heartbreak Beat" – The Psychedelic Furs *"Heat of the Night" – Bryan Adams *"Here I Go Again" – Whitesnake *"Heaven Is a Place on Earth" – Belinda Carlisle *"Hold Me Now" – Johnny Logan *"Hysteria" – Def Leppard *I Should Be So Lucky - Kylie Minogue *"I Get Weak" – Belinda Carlisle *"I Found Someone" – Cher *"I Just Can't Stop Loving You" – Michael Jackson and Siedah Garrett *"(I Just) Died in Your Arms" – Cutting Crew *"I Knew You Were Waiting for Me" – Aretha Franklin and George Michael *"I Need Love" – LL Cool J *"I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" – U2 *"I Think We're Alone Now" – Tiffany *"I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" – Whitney Houston *"I Want You So Bad" - Heart *"I Want Your Sex" – George Michael *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" – Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes *"Im Nin'Alu" – Ofra Haza *"Is This Love" – Whitesnake *"In Too Deep – Genesis *"It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" – R.E.M. *"Jacob's Ladder" – Huey Lewis and the News *"Joe le taxi" – Vanessa Paradis *"Just to See Her" – Smokey Robinson *"Kiss Him Goodbye" – The Nylons *"Là-bas" – Jean-Jacques Goldman and Sirima *"La Bamba" – Los Lobos *"La Isla Bonita" – Madonna *"The Lady in Red" – Chris DeBurgh *"Land of Confusion" – Genesis *"Lean on Me" – Club Nouveau *"Let's Go!" – Wang Chung *"Let Me Be the One" – Exposé *"Let's Wait Awhile" – Janet Jackson *"Lips Like Sugar" – Echo & the Bunnymen *"Little Lies" – Fleetwood Mac *"Livin' on a Prayer" – Bon Jovi (released in 1986) *"Lo Mejor de Tu Vida" - Julio Iglesias *"Looking for a New Love" – Jody Watley *"Lost in Emotion" – Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam *"Love Bites" – Def Leppard *Love in the First Degree/Mr. Sleaze - Bananarama *"Love Will Find a Way" – Yes *"Love You Down" – Ready for the World *"Luka" – Suzanne Vega *"Mandolin Rain" – Bruce Hornsby and The Range *"Midnight Blue" – Lou Gramm *"Midnight Man" - Sandra *"Mony Mony" – Billy Idol *"Need You Tonight" – INXS *"New Sensation" – INXS *"Never Gonna Give You Up" – Rick Astley *"Never Let Me Down Again" – Depeche Mode *"Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You" – Glenn Medeiros (USA release) *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" – Starship *"Notorious" – Duran Duran *"One Heartbeat" – Smokey Robinson *"The One I love" – R.E.M. *"Only in My Dreams" – Debbie Gibson *"Open Your Heart" – Madonna (released in 1986) *"Out of the Blue" – Debbie Gibson *"Paper in Fire" – John Cougar Mellencamp *"People Are Strange" – Echo & the Bunnymen *"The Pleasure Principle" – Janet Jackson *"Point of No Return" – Exposé *"Pour Some Sugar on Me" – Def Leppard *"The Power of Love" – Laura Branigan *"Pump Up The Volume" - MARRS *"Rag Doll" – Aerosmith *"Rent" – Pet Shop Boys *"Respect Yourself" – Bruce Willis *"Rock Steady" – The Whispers *"Rocket" – Def Leppard *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" – Mel & Kim *"Rhythm Is Gonna Get You" – Gloria Estefan & Miami Sound Machine *"Sans contrefaçon" – Mylène Farmer *"Say You Really Want Me" – Kim Wilde *"Shakedown" – Bob Seger *"Songbird" – Kenny G *"Something So Strong" – Crowded House *"Somewhere Out There" – Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram *"Stone Love" – Kool & the Gang *"Strangelove" – Depeche Mode *"Surrender" – Swing Out Sister *"Sweet Child o' Mine" – Guns N' Roses *"There's The Girl" - Heart *"Throwing It All Away" – Genesis *"True Blue" – Madonna *"Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" – Genesis *"Touch Me (I Want Your Body)" – Samantha Fox *"Touch of Grey" – Grateful Dead *"Tristana" – Mylène Farmer *"Twilight World" – Swing Out Sister *"U Got the Look" – Prince and Sheena Easton *"Une autre histoire" – Gérard Blanc *"Wait" – White Lion *"Walking Down Your Street" – The Bangles *"Walking in the Air (Theme from 'The Snowman')" – The Shadows *"Wanted Dead or Alive" – Bon Jovi (released in 1986) *"War" – Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band *"The Way It Is" – Bruce Hornsby and the Range *"We Connect"- Stacey Q. *"Welcome to the Jungle" – Guns 'n' Roses *"What's Going On" – Cyndi Lauper *"What You Get Is What You See" – Tina Turner *"Where the Streets Have No Name" – U2 *"Who's That Girl" – Madonna *"Will You Still Love Me?" – Chicago *"Wonderful Life" – Black *"With or Without You" – U2 *"Y Tú También Llorarás" - José Luis Rodríguez "El Puma" *"You Got It All" – The Jets *"You're the Voice" – John Farnham *"You Keep Me Hanging On" – Kim Wilde Other notable singles *"Bring Him Back Home" – Hugh Masekela *"Beds Are Burning" – Midnight Oil *"China in Your Hand" – T'Pau *"Hey, Matthew" - Karel Fialka *"Hito ni Yasashiku" - The Blue Hearts *"In The Dutch Mountains" – The Nits *"Je ne veux pas" - Céline Dion *"The Irish Rover" - The Pogues & The Dubliners *"Pour en arriver là" – Dalida *"(Something Inside) So Strong" – Labi Siffre *"Why Can't I Be You?" – The Cure Published popular music * "Last Midnight" w.m. Stephen Sondheim * "Children Will Listen" w.m. Stephen Sondheim * "Rhythm Is Gonna Get You" w.m. Gloria Estefan & E. E. Garcia * "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" w.m. Franke Previte, Donald Markowitz & John DeNicola Classical music *Mario Davidovsky – Quartetto for flute, violin, viola and violoncello *Joël-François Durand – Lichtung *Philip Feeney – Mémoire Imaginaire (ballet) *Lorenzo Ferrero **''Ostinato'' **''Non parto, non resto'' *Malcolm Forsyth – Songs from the Qu'appelle Valley *Karel Goeyvaerts – Aanloop en kreet (Run and Cry), for symphony orchestra and chorus *Francisco Llácer Pla – Ricercare Concertante *Nicholas Maw – Odyssey *Juan Maria Solare – Doce variaciones 1987 (for piano) *Joan Tower – Fanfare for the uncommon woman no 1 '' Opera *John Adams – ''Nixon in China *Friedrich Cerha – Der Rattenfänger (The Pied Piper) *Michael Nyman – Vital Statistics *Judith Weir – A Night at the Chinese Opera Musical theater * Anything Goes – Broadway- revival * Bless the Bride – West End revival * Cabaret (Kander and Ebb) – Broadway revival * Dreamgirls – Broadway revival * Into the Woods – Broadway production * Les Misérables – Broadway production * Oil City Symphony – Broadway production * The Phantom of the Opera – Broadway production * Starlight Express (Andrew Lloyd Webber and Richard Stilgoe) – Broadway production Musical films * Aria * Dirty Dancing * Hail! Hail! Rock 'n' Roll * Hearts of Fire * La Bamba * Mr. India * Rock 'n' Roll Nightmare * Sign o' the Times * Testimony Births *January 2 - Syesha Mercado, American singer and actress *January 12 – Sunday The Grace, Korean pop singer *January 27 – Katy Rose, singer, songwriter, producer, musician and actress *January 29 – Ashley Perez Moza, singer-songwriter *February 7 – Kerli, Estonian singer and songwriter *February 10 – Choi Si Won, Korean actor and pop singer *February 12 – O'Ryan, R&B singer *February 24 – Kim Kyu Jong, Korean pop singer *March 1 – Kesha, American pop singer *March 9 – Bow Wow, American Hip-Hop artist *March 26 – YUI, Japanese pop singer *April 3 – Park Jung Min, Korean pop singer *April 9 **Jesse McCartney, American singer and actor **Jazmine Sullivan, American singer *April 10 – Hayley Westenra, soprano singer *April 11 – Joss Stone, soul singer-songwriter *April 30 – Nikki Webster, pop singer *June 16 – Diana DeGarmo, American Idol contestant *June 21 – Kim Ryeo Wook, Korean pop singer *July 1 – Yoga Lin, Taiwanese pop singer, One Million Star, Season 1 winner *July 6 – Kate Nash, English pop singer *July 19 – Nicola Benedetti, violinist *August 21 – Kim Ki Bum, Korean actor and pop singer *September 26 – Rosie Munter, Swedish vocalist and dancer *September 28 **Hilary Duff, American singer and actress **Chloë Hanslip, violinist *October 17 – Stephanie The Grace, Korean pop singer *October 28 - Frank Ocean, American singer-songwriter *November 5 – Kevin Jonas, member of Jonas Brothers *November 30 – Dougie Poynter, bassist, McFLY *December 2 – Teairra Mari, American R&B singer *December 7 – Aaron Carter, pop singer *December 18 – ayaka, Japanese pop singer *December 27 – Yui Okada, Japanese pop singer Deaths *January 6 – Jaidev, Bollywood composer, 67 *January 10 – Marion Hutton, singer and actress, 67 *January 15 – Ray Bolger, Wizard of Oz actor (cancer) *January 30 – Harold Loeffelmacher, musician and bandleader (Six Fat Dutchmen), 81 *February 2 **Spike Hughes, jazz musician, composer and journalist, 78 **Alfred Lion, record executive and co-founder of Blue Note Records, 78 *February 4 – Liberace, US pianist *February 8 – Tony Destra, drummer, 32 (car accident) *February 18 – Dmitri Kabalevsky, composer *February 23 – Zeca Afonso, folk musician *February 24 – Jim Connors, radio DJ, 46 (car crash) *March 3 – Danny Kaye, actor, singer, dancer and comedian *March 6 – Eddie Durham, jazz musician, 80 *March 15 – Don Gant, singer/songwriter, record producer *March 18 – Elizabeth Poston, composer, 82 *March 20 – Rita Streich, coloratura soprano, 66 *March 21 **Dean Paul Martin, singer and actor, 35 (plane crash) **Robert Preston, actor and singer, 68 *March 28 – Maria von Trapp, subject of The Sound of Music, 82 *March 29 – Felix Prohaska, conductor *April 2 – Buddy Rich, jazz drummer, 69 (brain tumor) *April 7 – Carlton Barrett, reggae drummer (The Wailers), 36 (murdered) *April 14 – Karl Höller, composer, 79 *May 2 – Larry Clinton, US bandleader and songwriter, 75 *May 3 – Dalida, singer, actress and Miss Egypt 1954, 54 (suicide)Dalida's Official Website, Biography, retrieved December 29, 2009 *May 4 – Paul Butterfield, blues vocalist and harmonica player, 44 (drug overdose) *May 13 **Signe Amundsen, operatic soprano, 87 **Ismael Rivera, salsa composer and singer, 55 (heart attack) *May 14 – Rita Hayworth, dancer and film star, 68 *May 24 – Hermione Gingold, actress and singer *May 26 – Robert Wilkins, blues guitarist and singer, 91 *May 29 – Phyllis Tate, avant-garde composer, 76 *June 3 – Andrés Segovia, guitar virtuoso, 94 *June 18 – Kid Thomas Valentine, jazz trumpeter & bandleader, 91 *June 21 – Abram Chasins, pianist and composer, 84 *June 22 **Fred Astaire, dancer, actor and singer, 88 **Frank Rehak, jazz trombonist *June 25 – Boudleaux Bryant, Hall of Fame songwriter, 67 *June 26 **Henk Badings, composer, 80 **Gábor Rejtő, cellist, 70 *July 1 – Snakefinger, guitarist, 38 (heart attack) *July 7 **Tibor Frešo, composer, 69 **Germaine Thyssens-Valentin, pianist, 85 *July 10 – John Hammond, producer and musician, 76 *July 15 – Pete King, drummer (After The Fire, BAP), 28 (testicular cancer) *July 25 – Alex Sadkin, saxopohonist and record producer, 37 or 38 (motor accident) *July 26 – Joe Liggins, R&B, jazz and blues pianist, 72 *August 2 – David Martin, bassist (Sam the Sham), 50 (heart attack) *August 12 – Sally Long, former Ziegfeld Follies star, 85 *August 14 – Vincent Persichetti, composer, 72 *August 27 **Bruce Holder, violinist, conductor and composer, 82 **Scott La Rock, hip-hop DJ and producer, 25 (shot) *September 3 – Morton Feldman, composer, 51 (pancreatic cancer) *September 11 – Peter Tosh, reggae musician, 42 (shot and killed in a house invasion/robbery) *September 21- Jaco Pastorius, jazz bassist, 35 (brain damage resulting from fight) *September 23 – Bob Fosse, dancer, choreographer and director of musicals, 60 (heart attack) *September 29 - Sebastian Peschko, pianist, 77 *October 3 – Hans Gál, composer, 97 *October 13 – Kishore Kumar, singer, actor, filmmaker, writer, musician and composer, 58 *October 14 – Rodolfo Halffter, composer, 86 *October 19 – Jacqueline du Pré, English cellist, 42 (multiple sclerosis) *October 28 – Woody Herman, US bandleader *November 12 – Cornelis Vreeswijk, Swedish singer-songwriter, 50 (liver cancer) *November 16 – Zubir Said, composer, 80 *November 22 – Verna Arvey, librettist and pianist *November 23 – Joseph Beer, composer, 79 *December 5 – Pappy Daily, country music entrepreneur and record producer, 85 *December 8 - Annelies Kupper, operatic soprano, 81 *December 10 – Jascha Heifetz, violinist *December 12 – Clifton Chenier, zydeco singer and accordionist, 62 *December 18 – Conny Plank, record producer, 47 *December 21 – John Spence, ska musician, 18 (suicide) *December 22 – Luca Prodan, rock musician, 34 (cirrhosis of the liver) *''date unknown'' **Emani Sankara Sastry, Veena player and composer **Allen Jones, record producer Awards *The following artists are inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: The Coasters, Eddie Cochran, Bo Diddley, Aretha Franklin, Marvin Gaye, Bill Haley, B. B. King, Clyde McPhatter, Ricky Nelson, Roy Orbison, Carl Perkins, Smokey Robinson, Big Joe Turner, Muddy Waters, and Jackie Wilson Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1987 Country Music Association Awards Gary P. Blueyes Walker – CMA Air Personality of the Year / KYKX Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Glenn Gould Prize *R. Murray Schafer (laureate) Charts *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1987 (U.S.) References Category:1987 in music Category:1987